No Scorching Sun Nor Freezing Cold (Or Interrupting Owls and Knights)
by Aeon The Dimensional Girl
Summary: It's moments like these, in which they're not master and servant or king and (secret) warlock, just Arthur and Merlin, that Merlin most treasures. (Written for the Merthur Kiss Fest, week 4: Winter Kisses)


**This one is set in the same universe as **_'In Which Arthur Gets Jealous of an Owl'_**, but it can be read as standalone.**

**For the Merthur Kiss Fest, week 4: Winter Kisses**

* * *

Merlin would honestly like to have one, just one, normal outing in the forests of Camelot without having it be ruined by bandits.

(Or magical creatures)

(Or rouge sorcerers)

Honestly, just one normal, boring outing would be nice. Let it be a hunt or a picnic in which Arthur has to charm a new princess so the council will get off his back in the search for Camelot's Queen.

_Anything_ but trouble.

But alas, destiny had it against him, so today's hunting party was ruined by (you guessed it) bandits.

He's lost track of the knights the moment the fight began, all of them scattering around the snow filled forest thanks to the uneven numbers, the only one relatively next to him being Arthur.

A few whispered spells and a flick of his wrist had quickly dispatched the bandits that were after him, and when Merlin turned around it was to meet the newly crowned King of Camelot laying on the ground, Excalibur meters away, gasping for breath while a lucky bandit grinned in victory.

"_Ástríce_" Merlin muttered, watching the thief fly away and hit the ground. He dropped his hand, calling the magical sword to him as he walked towards Arthur, who was staring at him looking sullen.

"I had it" the blond huffed. The warlock rolled his eyes.

"Sure you did" Merlin said, not bothering to hide his exasperation, "Giving the bandit a false sense of security with your back against the tree trunk and your sword knocked out of your hand" he added as he helped Arthur get up.

"Merlin?" the king asked with a sweet little voice while the raven handed Excalibur.

"Shut up?" he anticipated, looking up at the blond feeling a bit smug when Arthur's sapphire eyes narrowed.

"You guessed it" Arthur replied drily, but the small quirk of his mouth betrayed his amusement. Merlin tilted his head, humming in thought for a moment before giving his king a smirk.

"Make me"

Arthur returns the grin fondly and Merlin only manages to breathe out a laugh of delight before gentle hands cradle his head and he's pulled in for a bruising kiss.

The raven melted against his lover, burying his fingers on golden hair while the kiss deepened.

Alright, perhaps there _was_ an advantage in the aftermath of a bandit attack.

And _perhaps_ the original purpose of the outing hadn't really been for hunting-

Merlin broke the kiss with a gasp, eyes wide as he remembered something important and feeling horrible for forgetting.

"The knights! We don't know if-!" he practically nearly shouts it until a small cough cuts his sentence. Both warlock and king turn towards the noise, where Leon, Lancelot, Gwaine, Elyan and Percival are staring at them with amusement, thankfully looking no worse to wear.

"We're alright, thank you for asking" Elyan says while Gwaine barks a laugh.

"Did you forget you enchanted the armor, _Mer_lin?" Arthur ask with wry bemusement, but the way how his hold on the raven relaxes betrays how worried he was for his men.

"You _know_ it doesn't really make the armor impenetrable" Merlin replies, giving a small glare to both his lover and friends.

"Eh" Gwaine waves his hand off, nearly hitting Leon in the face while at it, "We're still safe thanks to the greatest knight of the realm" he says with a grin as he gives a ridiculous bow towards the raven.

"You know I'm no knight" Merlin mutters, feeling his cheeks go pink while Arthur huffs.

"True, you deserve a better title, little one" Lancelot musses while exchanging a knowing look with Leon, who's giving the lovers a smug grin.

"Lance_lot_-" Merlin hisses, but a screech from above interrupts what he was going to say next.

_"Ohhh am I finally sensing a future 'Lord' alongside your name?"_ a small brown owl asks while flying over the group before diving to settle himself on Merlin's shoulder, yellow eyes looking mirthful.

"Archimedes" Merlin admonishes his familiar while the knights chuckle. He idly notices some traces of blood on his little beak and claws, and for a moment the warlock almost feels sorry for the bandit who had the unfortunate luck to meet the owl's fury during the assault.

(Almost)

_"I can see it already"_ Archimedes chirps, _"Make way for Lord Merlin!"_ the small owl extends his wings as if he were proclaiming, giggling.

"You don't even have the gift of prophesy" Arthur claims, looking at the bird with exasperation.

"Weeeeell" Merlin drawls as he exchanges a small look with his familiar before staring back at his lover, "Owls can be very perceptive" he says, putting his best solemn tone and trying to bite the smile from forming in his lips.

(In front of them, Gwaine and Percival started to snicker)

(Leon simply gave out a sigh of defeat)

"Is that so?" the king droned, not looking remotely impressed.

_"As an owl I can confirm"_ Archimedes replies in the same solemn tone Merlin used. When Arthur rolls his eyes, the owl simply chuckles before giving the warlock an affectionate bite and taking flight.

"I really should have cooked him when I had the chance" Arthur lowly murmurs into Merlin's ear as they watch Archimedes disappear towards the direction of the citadel while the knights go looking for the discarded crossbows they took with them.

"You love him" he says with a chuckle, bumping his shoulder against Arthur's.

"I do not" the blond denies with an impassive look.

It's Merlin who now rolls his own eyes.

(Mostly for fond annoyance)

(He _knows _that while Archimedes and Arthur do not really like each other, they do respect one another)

"You used to say the same in regards of me" the raven says as he turns to face his lover properly once more before smirking, "And look at where we are now" he adds lowly.

"Freezing our asses off in the forest?" Arthur inquires in a dry voice, once hand gesturing around the fallen snow that surrounds them (which is a slight exaggeration, winter is just beginning, and they're all wearing their best furs, even Merlin, who's quite enjoying his new fur-lined coat). But his eyes are mischievous and holding a challenge.

Merlin feels his own eyes narrow.

"Why do I love you again?" he asks in the most faux annoyed tone he can muster.

"Well, in my case, certainly not because of your insolence" Arthur huffs, but the raven caught the slight twitch in his mouth.

"You're the one being a prat, _sire_" Merlin replies, not even bothering to hide his mischievous grin. Arthur finally stops fighting his own smile, barking out a laugh as he pressed his forehead to the warlock's.

"And yet, here we are" he whispers in a husky tone, giving the raven a hooded look.

"You're an ass" Merlin murmurs without bite, shivering slightly when he feels one of Arthur's arms snake around his hip before his lips are once again being captured by the blond's own.

It's not as heated as the first one, but none the less Merlin can't help but feeling breathless when they break the kiss as they hear the knights approach with their lost things.

"I'm sorry the outing was ruined" Arthur mumbles, still keeping the raven close to him. The warlock's heart aches as he hears the guilty tone in his lover's voice.

"Don't apologize, you have no control over when bandits attack or not" he lightly reprimands, but he still lets out a sigh of his own before adding, "Although I'll admit that I don't want to go back at the moment"

It goes unspoken what he means to say next.

Going back to the citadel means going back to being King Arthur of Camelot and Merlin the manservant and physician apprentice.

It means that once again they'll be putting on a mask and pretend to be merely master and servant who sometimes act as friends.

It means that kisses are brief and stolen between hidden alcoves and behind tapestries.

It means just being able to be lovers in the privacy of Arthur's chambers.

Both of them are broken out their troubles thoughts by a small cough from Leon, who's giving them a slight guilty look at the interruption.

"They're expecting us back" he softly says.

Merlin caught Arthur's mournful stare.

They knew fully well what was expecting them back in the castle.

For one, there was a certain maid anxiously waiting in the dining room, having been summoned on Arthur's behalf. A small locked box which's contents were only known to the king, Merlin, the knights, Lord Geoffrey and Gaius sat on the table, her only company at the moment.

(They would dine alone)

Secondly, there was a very pestering council waiting to ambush Arthur the moment he got out the dining room with questions about the future Queen of Camelot and a list of eligible noble ladies and princesses.

(Merlin would love to see their reactions, especially Lord Agravaine's, if everything went according to plan between Arthur and Gwen)

The raven gave his beloved a small smile and the king let out a heavy exhale before turning towards the knights.

"Let's go"

* * *

_"In my humble opinion-" _

Merlin gave out a startled yelp, dropping his book as he pressed a hand to his chest.

His pet owl continues on as he hadn't nearly given the warlock an early death.

_"-Prince Merlin sounds better than Lord Merlin"_

"... Pardon?"

Archimedes has the audacy to bite one of his fingers.

"By the Mother-!" Merlin yanks his other hand away before glaring at his owl, "What was that for?!" he demands with exasperation.

_"You being oblivious"_ Archimedes responds, looking annoyed.

The warlock choked.

"You're the one who interrupted my reading with nonsense!" Merlin said, shaking his head as he stretched his arm to retrieve his book via magic, silently thanking the gods that in his startled reaction he didn't accidentally throw it onto the fire next to him, "_'Prince' _Merlin? Has Gwaine given you ale again?" he questions with worry, gathering his owl in his hands and giving him a quick check up.

(Honestly, he had nearly murdered the knight that day and swore to turn him into a toad if he did it again-)

_"No"_ Archimedes denies as he squirms in the warlock's hold until he finally lets him go, detecting nothing wrong, _"Just giving a thought, that's all"_

Merlin blinked.

Archimedes blinked back.

Before he can question what his familiar means, Arthur walks in, closing and locking the doors before leaning onto them in support, gaze on the floor.

Merlin rises from his spot next to the fireplace to meet him, anxiety curling on his stomach at his lover's silence, the question falling from his lips before he can even stop himself.

"How did it go?"

Arthur's head rises to meet Merlin's worried stare, a grin on his face that washes all of the black-haired man's restlessness.

"She agreed" the blond reveals, chuckling when the warlock lets out a victory shout.

"I've always thought Gwen would be a good queen" Merlin reveals, still feeling ecstatic.

He can see it already. Queen Guinevere of Camelot, ruling beside Arthur not as his wife but as his most trusted choice to rule the kingdom.

It had been Arthur's plan for a while, ever since he had to become Prince Regent. Since he refused to marry any other noble-woman (or a woman at all, but the council didn't know that) he had asked Geoffrey and Gaius if he really needed to take a wife in order for Camelot to have a queen once he took the throne.

Ancient documents (some unveiled and restored thanks to Merlin's magic) from the times of King Bruta proclaimed that some previous kings around Albion practiced a distinctive agreement between nobles; kings or queens who refused to take a spouse and would agree on a marriage of convenience that allowed both rulers to look over the land as political spouses, but allowing them to still be with their preferred lovers.

Which meant that whoever Arthur choose could be with a lover without a problem, and even bring out an heir; while Merlin could be Arthur's without the use of sad pinning and an unhappy set of gazes in a coronation.

And Arthur's choice had immediately been Gwen.

Who, like Merlin, wasn't afraid to speak her mind to the king.

Who knew the people better than the whole nobles around the kingdom.

Who had refused to break when Uther murdered her father and Morgana betrayed her.

Camelot's Queen of Hearts.

"I think so too" his lover's voice breaks through the raven's thoughts, making him jump slightly in surprise before gave the blond a sheepish smile.

Arthur simply shakes his head, taking Merlin's hand and leading him back onto the fireplace, where Archimedes has taken over the chair to enjoy the warmth as he lazily looks down at both men while they proceeded to lay together on top of the furs.

"But enough talk about Guinevere-" the blond whispers as he gently cradles Merlin's head, a calloused finger pressing his lips when he tries to voice another question, "-And before you ask, I kindly told the council that they could scream their complaints at me tomorrow" he adds, nose brushing against Merlin's, who can only smile.

The raven happily allows himself to be pulled into a kiss, melting against his lover's body once again like in the forest, thankfully this time without any interruptions.

It's moments like these, in which they're not master and servant or king and (secret) warlock, just Arthur and Merlin, that Merlin most treasures. It's enough for both of them to ignore and forget the hurt at the secrecy of their relationship inside the castle walls.

After a while, they proceeded to just lie in front of the fire, listening to Archimedes snore slightly in his spot while the snow danced outside with the wind.

It should have been the perfect picture of relaxed bliss, but Merlin could _feel_ Arthur's restlessness. Sneaking a glance to his lover, the raven could see him fidgeting with his mother's ring.

"Arthur?" he whispered with worry as the blond slightly startled, biting his lip before rising from the floor, "Is there something wrong?" he asked, getting up as well to meet his lover.

"No" Arthur replied a bit too quickly, "No, no, everything is good"

Merlin quirked an eyebrow, showing his clear skepticism.

"I know-" Arthur breathes out a sigh of frustration, running a hand through his golden locks before continuing, "I know that you don't really wish for a title" he says, taking Merlin's hands, who's starting to feel a bit lost at his lover's behavior, "But I want you to be by my side" the blond continues to say, locking his eyes with the raven's own.

"But I _will_ be" Merlin says slowly, frowning in confusion at his lover.

Unless he dreamed it or hit his head hard against something, Merlin remembers well the evening before Arthur's coronation; they were both lying in bed, spent over their lovemaking when Arthur had practically jumped into a sitting position and spontaneously asked him to be his First Advisor once the ban on magic was lifted.

(He'd agreed, but threatened that the position better not come with any lordship)

(This was much to Archimedes and the knights frustration, but to Arthur and Gaius's bemusement)

(Even Kilgharrah had found it amusing)

A disconcerting thought then sneaked up on Merlin's head.

"Unless…." he gulped, "You don't want me to be First Advisor anymore?" he asked in a small voice.

"No!" Arthur shouted, eyes going wide, flinching when Merlin jumped in surprise, "I mean, I _do_ want you to" the blond explained, looking apologetic. Merlin let go of a breath he didn't even realized he was holding, anxiety leaving him, "But that's- that's not what I really meant" his lover revealed.

"Then… what is it?" Merlin inquired, feeling baffled to this point.

A groan came from the chair, making both men turn their attentions to Archimedes, who was looking at them annoyed.

_"Maiden's mercy, just ask him!"_ the owl exclaimed as he squinted his yellow eyes at Arthur, who glared back.

"Don't ruin this for me" the blond hissed while Archimedes huffed.

_"You're the one taking too long asking a sim-"_

"Ask me what?!" Merlin doesn't really mean to shout, but his lover and pet's sudden and strange behavior is honestly starting to get to him.

Arthur and Archimedes have the decency to look guilty. His pet owl then flies over to his shoulder, burring himself at the nape of his neck in silent apology. Merlin lightly chuckles at him, raising his fingers to scratch the owl's head to let him know he's forgiven.

Archimedes gives out a happy chirp as he gently bites him in the ear before flying away to somewhere else in the chamber while Merlin rises his eyes to stare at his lover.

Arthur sighs, shaking his head before approaching once again.

They stare at each other, the raven simply waiting in silence, patient; while the blond looks slightly nervous, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck before squaring his shoulders in clear determination.

Merlin can't help but look in slight bemusement as Arthur reaches into the inside of his jacket, taking something out from the pocket and grabbing the raven's hand in a gentle hold, sapphire eyes bright.

"This is what I wished to ask you" he eventually says with a soft voice, placing a tiny yet a bit heavy object into Merlin's hand and curling his fingers around it before letting out a shuddering breath and removing his own hand.

Merlin gasps when the firelight illuminates the object sitting in his palm.

It's a ring, beautiful and clearly of unique design; two dragons, one gold and the other one silver, both shinning like magic and starlight come together, entangled in between themselves.

He looks up to Arthur, shock and wonderment rending him silent.

"How would you feel about becoming my Consort?" his lover finally asks, a blush clear on his face as it has created by the winter chill as Merlin's mind repeated the word over and over again like a song.

_Consort._

No secrecy.

No sneaking up to their respective chambers to spend time together.

Arthur was asking Merlin the opportunity to be together in public.

_"Arthur"_ Merlin breathes, squeezing hard his beloved's other hand as tears begin picking in his eyes and a grin takes over his face, "I-"

**_"SAY YES!"_**

The lovers slowly turn towards the very _familiar_ sound of interruption came from, to the servants' door, where Archimedes has flown to and is currently _leaning_ against, wings wide open and eyes opened even wider.

_"Er"_ the little owl says as he lets out a small guilty chirp while behind the door shushing noises make themselves known.

Both men turn to look at each other in bewilderment.

Name of the Mother-

"Are the five of you listening in?!" Merlin questions, stunned while glaring at the door and at his owl.

(He made a mental note to inform the kitchens not to feed Archimedes with wild berries for a week)

**_"Nooooo"_** the knight's voices came through the wooden doors.

_"Shut up" _Archimedes shrieked.

(There would _definitely_ not be any wild berries for him)

"You must be jesting" Arthur said, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

**_"Considering that we're already in trouble, should we tell them that there's actually six of us? Gwen is here too-" _**Gwaine's voice questioned, followed immediately by a slap and an **_"Ouch!"_**

"There will be an early drill tomorrow for this" Arthur mutters darkly. For once, Merlin does not pity the knights.

(In fact, he'll say they deserve it)

(Just this once)

The raven shakes his head, flicking his wrist and muttering an incantation to block all sounds from the door while Archimedes gives a sheepish chirp

_"Don't mind me"_ the owl said.

Merlin and Arthur shake their heads at him before exchanging a look, and before they know it, they're bursting into laughter at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"So-" the blond begins to say after they've both calmed down, pulling the raven close, looking nervous once again as his eyes flicker to the ring resting in Merlin's hand, "What do you say?"

"Do you mind asking again?" he inquires feeling a bit shy, "There have been too many interruptions" he adds, jerking his head over to the door. His lover snorts in agreement, rolling his eyes.

"_Mer_lin" Arthur says his name with fond annoyance before letting out a small laugh as he squeezes the raven's free hand, "Will you marry me?" he asks in a whisper, sapphire eyes glinting.

"Yes" Merlin softly replies, smiling with wide happiness, feeling his eyes prickle again.

Arthur lets out a breath of relief before returning the joyful grin that the black-haired man bears, grabbing and slipping the beautiful ring onto Merlin's finger without wasting any moment before gathering the warlock into his arms and spinning him around the chamber, both of them laughing in delight without a care in the world.

"Prince Consort Merlin of Camelot" Arthur murmurs onto his ear as Merlin snorts, "You don't sound very surprised about your upcoming position, _cariad_" the blond says with a furrowed brow.

The raven chuckled, raising his head to briefly press his lips to his lover's temple, kissing away the confused lines.

"Well" Merlin starts to say, grinning with mischief as his gaze flickers briefly towards Archimedes, who's now nesting on the bed looking smug before staring back at his future husband, "Let's just say, that a little bird might have given a hint"

* * *

**AN: ****Cariad = Welsh**** word, commonly meaning 'love'**

**And as always, spells are taken from the Merlin wiki page.**

**_Ástríce = _****Strike**


End file.
